parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3.
Here is part three of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *(hours later, night has fallen) *Bluto: Bingo! (chuckles) The time has come to make the trolls get lost. And this time, I'll be sneaky. I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing. (spots his truck outside, holds the basket out, opens the sheet, and sees that Hugolina and the kids are still asleep, before he climbs into a motorcar and starts off. The motorcar travels peacefully through the quiet countryside) Hmm... Everything seems to be quiet. In fact, everything's quiet as it usually is. (spots the police station) Uh-oh. Better turn away from them. (speeds away toward a level crossing) Phew! (yelps in surprise as a passing train, coming toward the truck, blows its whistle twice, as Bluto's motorcar makes it safely across as the train engine, its coal tender, and several passenger cars race by) *(While travelling away, Bluto doesn't notice that the points are set in the wrong direction, and when he doesn't realize this, he goes down the wrong path, unaware that he is approaching trouble. Underneath a haycart, a brown mouse named Tony Toponi is asleep until he hears the truck coming) *Tony Toponi: Hey! What's that noise?! (awakens and bumps his head off a wall) Ouch! (walks along) Hey, Fievel. Filly? Fievel! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Over here, buddy. *Tony Toponi: Oh, there you are, Fievel. Listen, there are wheels approaching. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Look, Tony. We've gone and caught six tires today. First, we chased four motorcars. Then we caught a bicycle. And now we stopped a scooter. *Tony Toponi: Hush your mouth! Two cylinder. Chain drive. One squeaky wheel, on the front, it sounds like. Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. *Fievel Mousekewitz: How come you always grab the tender part for yourself? *Tony Toponi: 'Cause I outrank you, that's why. Now, stop beatin' your gums and sound the attack. (Fievel obeys) No, that's mess call. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Made a mess of it, huh? *Tony Toponi: You can be replaced, you know. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Okay, let's charge. *Tony Toponi: Wait a minute. I'm the leader. I'm the one, who will say, when we go. Here we go. Charge! (he and Fievel charge toward Bluto chuckling while piloting the truck and seeing them. He yelps in surprise and spins out of control, fleeing from the mice, and dropping the basket, forcing him to splash into the water, and escape from the dogs. As Bluto's truck escapes, the man sighs with glee) *Bluto: I think I've lost them. *Tony Toponi: Surprise, Bluto. *Bluto: Oh no! Not the mice again! (lands in the field after the mice kick them out of his truck) Why, you lousy no good punks! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! (grows two more arms, grabs four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, and hops into the truck and fights the mice, who fight their lightsabers, with Tony's two being blue and white, and Fievel's two being orange and black, when the two mice ignite their lightsabers, only for them to land on a windmill, and take Bluto's hat and umbrella with them. Bluto hops onto the car, turns off his lightsabers as well Tony and Fievel, and laughs evilly and travels past the basket as a storm, that is approaching, bursts out thunder and rain) *Hugolina: Hey! Where are we? What's happened?! Uh-oh. There's a storm coming. Get inside! (she and the kids hide in the basket) *Rat: What will happen to us now? *Rit: That butler tricked us! *Rut: And I'd say it's time to teach that butler a lesson! Oh, I wish we were home with Bridget right now. *Hugolina: I believe she'll flip when she finds us lost. *Bridget: (fast asleep) Hey! Where an earth are the pets? Uh-oh. I believe they're gone. *The Great Gonzo: (yawns) Huh?! Hugolina and the kids are gone?! Oh no! That's terrible! I'd better go and find them! (puts on his rain jacket and hat and walks outside to find the kids) Where could they be? Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof